Still I Venture Someplace Scary
by 4ever-A-Nightmare
Summary: Sequel to: Though I Know I Should Be Wary****Life turns scary when the real world bites you hard. You can't simply tell people that you had a dead best friend that died...again. WARNING: Minor Violence, Constant Flashbacks, and slightly adapting a character from HHE.


**Hmm, and you thought I stopped after the first one. Currently watching: I Know What You Did Last Summer:** Lots of brownie points to whoever can say "I watched the Exorcist a 167 times and it keeps getting funnier every time I see it."

**I watched it for 15 minutes and had nightmares…**

**Story Note:** Built like "A Rose for Emily" (William Faulkner) Dark themes, morbid attitude (not Southern Gothic though), but will follow the flashbacks without warnings that change to different years so much. Except, I'll give you a warning and age. Mostly goes to future after two or three flashbacks.

Sweat trickled down her back as she ran like all Hell had come loose. Dark creatures chased her, each nagging at her dark whispers. Her own personal demons having come alive to attack her.

"Come back here bitch!"

It was hard to believe where she was, and what had let to this.

… (5 Years Earlier) …

"Miss Deetz, these sessions will go nowhere if you refuse to talk to me."

"I can't tell you what happened."

"A near death experience is nothing to-"

"That wasn't all that happened!" Lydia screamed at the therapist.

The woman paused in her notes and gave Lydia a hard stare.

"Then tell me what happened."

Lydia paused taking a shaky breath. Her combat boots suddenly became the most interesting thing in the room.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

… (1 ½ Years Later) ...

"Now, how about we all open up and talk about our feelings. If ya'll do, I'll bring low calorie brownies next time."

The group therapy director reminded Lydia of Delia. The cheery attitude, the optimistic viewpoint, the dieting habits; it might as well been a higher level of degree Delia. Except, there was no Charles replica here, and these people only cared slightly. Worst of all, there would never be another Beetlejuice.

"Ni-"

"I'm not being called that name." Lydia's only relatively close best friend growled.

"Nial Zattard, that is your name and I will not call you anything else."

The sandy blonde grinned, but it was all and all a gruesome sight since he had a cleft lip. It made him look like he was going to eat you.

"My name's Lizard, not Nial. Though," He paused, faking a critical look of deep observation. "it sounds like Nial the Crocodile which is like a Lizard."

"Alright," Miss Yenser, the group therapist said sighing, "then Lizard, let's start with you."

Rolling his shoulders back he leaned back in the chair, acting like Beetlejuice had when being questioned.

"Well, can you rephrase that question, I didn't understand it." He answered snootily.

"Why are you here?"

LIke a retard, he smirked.

"Good question, why are we all here." He gestured to the group, all nine of us. "What plan does this God have in store for us other than to sit in this Mental Hospital till our brains are the only thing left, and our blood has run dry."

Miss Yenser sighed, and turned her attention to Lydia.

"Lydia, why are you here."

"Because my dead best friend is gone for good." She answered sarcastically.

"Now what's wrong with that point of view."

"Everyone in this room except you can see ghosts, and the world views the strange and unusual as mental." Lydia said, getting her a low-five from Lizard. They both were snickering, and a few other patients who had been labeled as schizophrenics smiled weakly. The other four had uneasy expressions.

"Alright, moving on." During in which the time she addressed the rest of the group, Lydia and Lizard talked in low voices.

"How're you feeling today, that new medication dizzying or what. If I was anything like your best friend, my head would be spinning." Lizard joked.

Lydia smiled. She had shared with Lizard her friendship with Beetlejuice, because he wasn't afraid to recognize Beetlejuice as a real person or believe in only the bible afterlife.

"Yeah, it's a little too much, but I'm not letting go of him." She said.

"Good, because you shouldn't." He stretched lazily, like a cat. "Just like I'm not giving up my...nasty habits."

"Grim acts." She commented.

"Morbid fantasies." He retorted.

"Damned deeds."

"Devilish disasters."

"Multiple offenses."

"Abnormal killings."

"Creative slaughter."

"Such horrible things." He exclaimed, drawing an odd stare from Miss Yenser.

Lydia opened her mouth to quote another thing wrote in his witness reports (rather what people witnessed him do), but could not name another.

"I'm out, but I almost beat you." That wasn't the truth, but Lydia still said it anyway.

"Babes, that was no where close to beating my record." He jabbed, poking her in her stomach.

Smiling, Lydia leaned back. That was perhaps why she loved him so much as an almost best friend, he was just like Beetlejuice...but they were two different types of nasty.

… (½ a Year Earlier) ...

Beetlejuice was bugs, dirt, and smell.

Lizard was violence, psychotic ramblings and attacks, and an anger problem in which he would kill those who pushed him over the edge.

They had met in the hallway, after he had just been escorted out of the mess hall for a food-fight. She had just gotten to the hospital and was pretty nervous, and her escort had told her to wait there why she went into the office to talk to the head of staff. There she had examined the messy psychopath, and began talking to him. Lizard had been surprised that she had openly talked to him, ignoring his deformities.

At first, they could only talk every other day, not counting the days he was put in solitary confinement for outbreaks. When the therapists saw he was finally talking to people and was no longer anti-social, they allowed him to do more. They allowed him to hang out in the rec room, and attend group gave the two of them time to get to know each other and Lydia learned of just how many he had killed. The only reason he was there and not in jail, was because based on the reports, it was clear he was insane. Besides, the place she was at was no low-security place.

She had had a straight jacket on the first time she met Lizard, he had basic bonds. No one was innocent that had come to this facility. They all had done on similar thing.

They had all killed at least one person.

Lydia, was no exception and it hadn't been just one person.

... (3 Years Later) …  
(Neither World)

"Your suicide attempt, was in all an attempt. I am merely telling you what will happen next time you try-"

"Is Beetlejuice in the Neitherworld?" Lydia interjected.

"Miss Deetz, please do not interrupt."

"I know you know him Juno, please tell me. That's the whole reason I did this...and other reasons." Lydia argued.

"Deetz, kid, listen. I can't just tell you. I know, but I can't tell you. Thanks to your murder charges, you already have 300 years you'll spend in this limbo to pay for it. Don't try to add on to it." Juno ordered, her eyes still sympathetic.

"Juno, he's my best friend. Please, tell him I'm doing fine if he's here. Don't tell him this happened or about the murder charges if he's here. He's my best friend and I don't want him to think bad of me or anything." Lydia pleaded, practically crying. Her whole body shook with the sobs and cries she kept in.

"Deetz...I'll tell him, but know he knows your life like the back of your hand kid. He knows everything you've done from the moment you turned ten. This petty attempt to tell him your fine will not work. Kid, you're clearly not fine." Juno sighed, not looking forward to visiting Beetlejuice's cell. Not that she would tell the only thing he had left that.

"So...he's alive. Why can't I call him, please Juno why?"

"You're not the only one who had a punishment on you from the day he broke one of our laws."

… (Present Day) …

"Bitch, what the Hell do you think you're doing."

Staring at the imposing figure, the flashlight in his hand, blood soaking the front of his clothes, and the gun pointed at her, she froze, but only for a second.

"Move, and I'll shoot."

Without a pause, Lydia turned on heel, ramming herself into the weak glass that was the window and tumbled out the two story fall, feeling the bullets hit her.

* * *

**So some of you are probably like, what the heck happened. Flashbacks will tell what dark road Lydia went down. Recap, for those who aren't good with this.**

**1.** (Present Day) Lydia's being chased.  
**2**. (5 Years Earlier than Present Day) Therapist Appointment (Would be month after Though I Know I should be Wary).  
**3**. (3 ½ years Earlier than PD) Group Therapy at Mental home. Intro OC Lizard.  
**4**. (4 years Earlier than PD) First arrival at Mental home.  
**5.**(1 Year Earlier than PD) Failed Suicide attempt, Beetlejuice whereabouts revealed.

**Reviews are a thing that start with that little bitty box,**  
(Little bitty box)  
**Little bitty box!**  
**And in that little bitty box you type some words that rock.**  
**And when you're done with that typing just hit "enter" little fox. **  
**Then when it transmits, I will read it and either cry or laugh, laugh laugh.**

**(Style of Review Song from Zydrate Anatomy Repo! The Genetic Opera)**


End file.
